


Boxed notes

by keyboard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Different characters each time, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, just a drabble series, sometimes, this is just to practice my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboard/pseuds/keyboard
Summary: Prompts I find on Pinterest or Tumblr. I'm not very good, so i'm going to use this story to practice.





	Boxed notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aw screw it, lets just blow it up and call it a day."

 

"Fucking hel-"  
"Watch your fucking language Nick."  
"But you just cussed too!"  
"No I didn't you dumb ass."  
"Again, their you go! If you would'ave just listened to m-"  
The yelling was cut off by a loud wailing noise coming from a box that lay on the ground. The two teens had gotten so distracted by their argument that they had forgotten about the box. Nick turned to his friend and pointed to the box, "See, Monty? Now you made it mad." Monty was about to retort in anger but was once again by the wailing noise, only louder this time. "Fuckin-how do you shut it off!?", Monty yelped.  
"I don't know! Break it or something!?"  
"Then do it!"  
"Why me!?"  
"Because my life matters more then yours??", He looked genuinely confused as to why Nick would think otherwise. By this time the wailing hadn't stopped and only increased even more. Monty finally picked up a near by rock that was the size of his palm, and chucked it at the box. Immediately it stopped making noise and the two teens let slumped in relief. Nick let out a puff of air while saying, "Thanks Monty" "No problem dipshit."  
Nick turned to glare at him when the box started making a different sound. It sounded like a screaming pig, and started shaking. "Seriously!?", Monty screamed to the sky while Nick groaned.  
"Aw screw it, lets just blow it up and call it a day.", Nick said while kicking the box(this did nothing.) Monty nodded, telling him he was going to get some fireworks and a lighter while he left. Now Nick was alone with the screaming box...he wasn't happy. He gave the box a toothy grin and said with a sure voice, "Your gonna die fucker."  
The box rattled one last time as if in defiance before going still and stopping all noise.  
While Nick stood confused in the yard. The spirit in the box had heard Nicks taunt, and whispered quietly, "It will not be I who dies today, Human."


End file.
